User talk:SS3Tre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spaceship Training Room page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 00:28, October 4, 2011 HiSays Reizou 16:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you just find one with a open training and put your name in it as long as its not in other world you get one XP per minute Says Reizou 18:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yup, that was my favorite training ground when i was alive!Says Reizou 19:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you wait till your done training and then you calculate how many minutes you where training and that is your XP amount Says Reizou 19:20, October 8, 2011 http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Role_PlayTC[[User:Flamedude22|Says Reizou]] 19:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you add 60 xp to your xp Says Reizou 20:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It gets bigger when you level up and it is basicly the amout of ki you have Says Reizou 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) im guessing you were the one to ask on blalafoon's talk page for there to be more weighted clothing in stock but i must inform you that the stock on every item does not replenish until the 14th of every month as said on the shop page. 10:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) sure menGoku259 03:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC)goku259 how old are youGoku259 03:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Can you help me make my character page Little evan player 07:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I character i can do the rest ok Little evan player 07:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont live there... 16:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to edit a player card correctly? 14:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You havn't won any battles. Therefore you have no stars and no customization. 23:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You have to train for 20 more hours to learn it. 00:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, in a row too. 00:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) By the 20 hours i meant in training, but if you want to battle, then lets fight.......tomarrow. And about the attacks, no, you earn the attacks, you only get the 500XP for buying things. Including the customization capsules. 00:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) tre come to chatGoku259 02:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Hiki is just made up, he has no page. 16:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) If you want to work you must work in the next slot starting at the top. 01:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You dont, depending on witch slots are taken, you take the one that is nearest the top. 01:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) umm So it says your a super saiyan on your page but your power level is not near what it should be to be super saiyan. Can you explain? 19:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) He is...... in my room.. He has 1 sinece test and a lesson, then he refilln the stocks. 19:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and you can not turn Super Saiyan, you do not have enough speed. 21:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) no, you earn the amount of power per XP point you make. Now with training clothes, you would gain 2,880 XP and power level. 00:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 01:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) no, for weighted clothing, you have a 50/50 chance of taking 50 damage every hour. 03:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can train for however long you want, for a month even. But when you are training, your character can not be role-playing. And I don't know what you mean about my sig. 17:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok i know you asked Blala but i check his talk page everyonce in a while since people dont ask me questions even though im a admin and you asked why cant you traain and RP at the same time as you are training well you cant because its physically impossible to do so. Also it's to keep peoples Levels regulated. finaly if you want me to make you a sig i would happily just tell me the colour of font and background you want and what you want it to say. 19:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) done now i couldnt exactly do a dark red since it doesnt allow it and the closest i could get as maroon so i used a slightly lighter red so that you sig did not look like mine. also to put a sig on someones talk page you simply put 4 of theese "~" squiggly lines or click where it say signature when your leaving the message 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) On the top right hand corner of your page it should have your user name where you can click on it and go to your user page well hover you ouse over that and it should say my talk then my prefrences click on the my prefrences then scroll down and you should come across abit where it say signature make sure you have ticked the custom sig box and that in the typing space you have but with you user name and without spaces if not add it in and you should be done 20:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Truth has become Ultimate Trevauntee 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Template:SUBST :Us er:SS3Tre/sig 00:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure but... Not until I at least reach level 5. But once I reach level 5 I'm going to go train in the WMAT. Then when I'm done we can fight. EntertainmentFan14 00:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You should ask an administrator first, or make the page, and add the category, "Needs to be verified". 03:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends on my mood, but if I had to say right now....... Yes, I would. But that dosn't mean I would win, you could still win. And about instant transmission, no. Only 2 characte used it being Goku, the other being Supreme Kai. Plus that wold have no mean for the spaceship anymore. 15:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) can you fix up my player card. the image i have on the screen can you put that has my players image. SuperSaiyanSSj i was in the hyperbolic time chamber for a hour and trained alot. can you update my stats? i was in the hyperbolic time chamber for hour. can u update my stats. SuperSaiyanSSj Sure, if you die! lol Im dead. ~Flamedude22 I didn't do that. 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I did, but i didn't edit the picture. It was porbably goku259. 20:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It was you, you changed the picture, I saw it in your user page's history. 20:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) guess wat happend while i was training at korins tower i went super saiyan. i even passed all the transformation gueidlines even tho now i have zero speed. Could you please stop adding that picture, the room is the training room, not the ship. 23:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) i kno that. it isnt like im gone walk around with my hair blonde. SuperSaiyanSSj I don't know where Collie is, maybe she is training Collgeta, I don't know. 01:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But where? 01:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats a training ground! 01:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You can make new pages under the need to be verified category and if somene mentiones a good idea in chat or something then you may add it but for now everything you add must be in the need to be verified category. so no you can not be in charge of making new pages but yu can still make them but its worth waiting for Blala to give you an answer 21:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) being in charge of it would mean putting you in a seat of power so in essence no you cant be "in charge" but ince your the only non admin adding pages you can think of yourself as in charge. 22:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well capsule corp is a buisness, plus the have higher pays so I put a restriction. And it will re-open at 6:00 AM CST. 22:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? Nobody is as near as close to 50. 22:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) yep i kno that. ur sayin i didnt train??? SuperSaiyanSSj I told you to stop adding that picture to the spaceship training room, it is the training room, NOT the outside of the ship. And you battle is set up. 03:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Where you guys both signed, the Spaceship Training Room. 03:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You can not train and fight at the same, because it is a physical impossibilite 20:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No you can't also if your training you can't work, and if your battling you can't work. If your character is doing something, it can't do another. 21:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Some new template for administrators. AND I WON THE MATCH IN THE TOURNAMENT! 21:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) They randomly appear, it all happens by what you say while role-playing. 23:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I did my calculations correctly, thats how much damage happened. 01:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm, you put way too much damage on yourself for those ki blasts. I fixed it now. About Kid Gogeta and flame, if you want to fight Kid Gogeta, you have to fight spike and then you can go into other world for 1 day. And as for flame, you both have to be in a battle slot. 22:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That place is being cleaned up from the last battle. 22:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) im 10 tre that way your the big brotherGoku259 SS3Tre You Are A Jackasses If you say so.Total carnage 03:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Total carnage 03:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How do i do that? I have to go. I'll get back to you when i can.Total carnage 03:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) So do I! 21:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes it dose, its geting annoying. 21:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) can i go super saiyan yet because im sure ive got there.Gohan Jr. how is my guy messed up? Gohan Jr. Sure, but that would have to be a signature skill, since others would want that transformation too. 15:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Probobly very strong, I would say about Level 60 or something around there. 17:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) She would have to agree. 18:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the more people that help, the greater chances you have of winning. 18:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, lexon is in other world, so he can't. But I say that would whoop him. 19:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Why, he's just angry collie broke into his locker, plus neither me or Becocco can. We are fighting in the tournament. 21:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) well Flamedude is dead and in other world so no and there is no such thing as a training battle but you can fight him when he is alive or you are dead but you can agree on a certain amount of health and when below that health the person forfeits. 14:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) After this one, in 1 month, registry will be open again. 16:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) come to the chatGoku259 21:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC)goku259 I guess I kinda forgot. That only reason I need the money is to buy the speed potion, Then I might turn SS3! 21:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai Tre, It says I'm on chat, but I'm not. Trust me, thats not me. It says that ive connected from a different browser and that the one I'm on it will close, I had been tring to go on chat for a hole day. I keep reloading the page and it says I'm on chat, the only explation for this is that someone knows my password. 23:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Your got it too? This is the 14th time this has happened today! I'm geting sick of it! 01:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 03:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will. I am going to get 100,000 or 50,000 from the tournament anyway. 16:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) And just another thing, like I said before, the Ultimate Super Saiyan transformations have to be a signature skill. 16:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you get 1,000 zeni for being a helper, which means you only need to borrow 250, so go ahead. 22:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Its doing the connection thing again!! 01:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 21:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, you 3 could become strong enough to conquer me someday. I might let you all die........ 00:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ............... 00:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC)